


(sweet flightless bird) the night doesn’t end

by yoonminoml (fanficloverme96)



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, Alternate Universe - Ghosts, Bad Ending, Fatal Frame 2 AU, Horror, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Youkai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-02 14:00:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20277043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanficloverme96/pseuds/yoonminoml
Summary: [Loosely based on Fatal Frame 2: Frozen Butterfly ending. Character design from the upcoming youkaikuji is used.]A year ago, a military officer named Gaku stumbled upon the village, drawn by the mysterious crimson butterfly which led him through the forest. It was there he met Tenn; a beautiful kitsune spirit with melancholic eyes."You should not be here," said Tenn, his voice terribly distant, like an echo."Who are you?" Gaku asked.Tenn shook his head. "No one you should have known."





	(sweet flightless bird) the night doesn’t end

**Author's Note:**

> Song mentioned in the fic: Flightless bird american mouth - Iron and Wine

This story begins with a curse. Or rather, it begins with a strong belief. 

In a village hidden deep in the mountains, there is a belief that a pair of twins are two individuals who share the same soul, and through a ritual which takes place once every 50 years, the two halves of the soul can be merged into a single individual. On their 18th birthday, the day they are deemed to be adults, the younger twin - traditionally believed to be the one who was born first - will be sacrificed by the older twin - the one who made way for their sibling during birth - so their souls will reunite once more. 

The body of the younger twin will be fed to the abyss, which contains the calamity - a mass of resentful energy from the residents of Hell. The older twin, also named as the Remaining, will now act as the village’s deity, until the next ritual takes place. Failure to complete this ritual will result in the release of the calamity, which will then destroy everything in its path.

A decade ago, the ritual failed - but not because it was not completed. Instead, the resentment felt by the remaining twin who was forced to kill his own brother for the village’s personal interest attracted the calamity before it chose him as its core.

The twin brought the calamity into the world as its new medium, and overnight, the village is swallowed into darkness, wiping its existence from the very face of the earth and trapping it in an endless loop of suffering.

The remaining twin did more than just swallow his village into endless darkness. He also resurrected those he deemed worthy as entirely different entities - youkais; the servants of Hell itself. The remaining twin, with his hair as bright as the sky during the break of dawn, transformed into a malicious oni, with the calamity driving his will and murderous intent.

His beloved twin brother was brought back to life as a beautiful kitsune spirit - for the remaining twin adored his brother and saw him as the most beautiful creature he has ever laid eyes upon, and wished to preserve the memory of that beauty. 

He resurrected many others - especially those who were sacrificed in the rituals before him - as youkais; their forms reflecting the image this twin had of them when he was still alive. Other souls were left to be consumed by the darkness, transformed into vicious ghosts under the pair of twins' command.

The twin lived out his days, months and years in that village, using his resentment to continue on the endless loop of night and suffering, and luring others from the outside world to be trapped in the village with him.

A year ago, a military officer named Gaku stumbled upon the village, drawn by the mysterious crimson butterfly which led him through the forest. 

It was there, he met Tenn; a beautiful kitsune spirit with a gaze filled with so much melancholy.

“You should not be here,” said Tenn, his voice terribly distant, like an echo.

“Who are you?” Gaku asked.

Tenn shook his head. “No one you should have known.”

Gaku did not heed the youkai’s warnings, and followed him deeper into the village. He was there for a mission anyway - to find a missing comrade who was last seen in this area a few weeks ago. The village, he realized, was in a state of perpetual darkness. He had been confident that it was daytime when he first went into the forest.

Now, darkness stretched on. The silence there was amplified by how empty the village was. 

“You should not be here,” Tenn repeated, when they met again in the middle of the village, “You should have never followed me.” 

  
  


The village felt incredibly familiar to Gaku, in ways he could not understand. It was as if it was filling the many gaps in his memories - ones which he had lost after waking up from a coma a few years ago.

His superior at work told him that he was involved in an accident, but while he never outwardly questioned it, he always wondered what happened to him those years ago before he woke up in the hospital.

Now, this village seemed to have the answers he needed. 

He heard a thrilling laughter from behind him. Out of reflex, he brandished his katana, ready to face whatever it was in this village with him.

He came face to face with Tenn, who merely let out a sad sigh.

“I told you to leave, didn’t I? Now, you caught his attention.”

“Whose?” Gaku questioned.

Tenn’s beautiful, delicate face was unreadable. 

“My brother.”

Blue flames appeared around Tenn, illuminating his face with an unearthly glow. The laughter grew louder and louder, sending shivers down Gaku’s spine. Eventually, a face began to form beside Tenn, and soon, he could see a pair of glowing red eyes, followed by the fangs peeking from a pair of lips. Tenn said nothing as a figure stepped into view, wrapping its arms around Tenn’s neck.

“Tenn-nii,” a childish voice cooed, “How mean. You didn’t tell me there was a guest.”

The person, who lovingly called Tenn “brother”, resembled a teenage boy, with hair as red as flames. Horns nestled in his locks, and Gaku could see his sharp talon-like nails, which grazed Tenn’s cheeks gently. Tiny blue flames surrounded him, with a few which spun around Tenn playfully.

The boy was an oni, and a very malicious one, judging from the waves of resentment emanating from him. When the boy finally looked at Gaku, there was something feral dancing in his gaze.

“Hey, Mister,” the boy called out, “Wanna play with us?”

Tenn did not meet the boy’s gaze; instead, he stared at Gaku. His lips began to move.

“Run,” he mouthed.

Gaku did.

“Oh? You want to play hide and seek?” the boy asked in a pleasant tone. “Okay! I’ll be the seeker, then!”

In normal circumstances, Gaku would have fought the oni - he dealt with youkais before given his line of profession -, but there was something about the boy which unsettled him greatly. 

Gaku knew, deep down in his heart, that if he did not run, he will die in this boy’s hands.

He crouched down low in what seemed like an abandoned temple, keeping his breathing as quiet as possible. Sweat dripped down his chin, and he forced his heart to calm down. His hand hovered over the katana, always ready to make the first strike.

For the first time in a long while, Gaku felt _fear _. 

“Come out, wherever you are,” said the boy, “Hehe. You can’t hide forever!”

Gaku nearly screamed when a hand reached from behind him and clamped over his mouth. His body jerked violently and he hurried to unsheath his katana when he heard a different voice.

“Don’t move. Riku will hear you.” 

It was another youkai - a young man with features resembling a weasel.

“My name is Mitsuki,” he whispered, “I used to take care of the twins when they were young.”

He slowly uncovered Gaku’s mouth, and after staring at him for a brief moment in shock, Gaku finally realized that Mitsuki was holding something out to him.

“Read this,” Mitsuki urged, “The answers in how to escape this cursed village is somewhere in here. I can’t help you anymore than this.”

Without a word, he thrust an old, worn-out leather journal into Gaku’s hands, before disappearing back into the darkness. 

Gaku read the journal, and learnt many things.

He learnt about the ritual, and how Tenn and Riku were chosen for it since birth. He learnt of Riku’s role, and his desperation to stop the ritual. Tenn had been kind - perhaps too kind - as he comforted Riku, and promised that everything will be okay.

He read about the day after the ritual, where Riku listened to the sounds of celebration by the rest of the villagers as he sat in this very temple, staring at the very spot where he had strangled his own brother to death.

He read about his anger. His resentment. His desire for revenge.

And then, as if something unlocked a door in his mind, Gaku’s memories returned.

He’d been in this village before - during the “accident” that led to the loss of his memories. His missing comrade, Ryuu, the one he came looking for -

He wasn’t missing. He was dead. Tortured and killed by the villagers to be used as a sacrifice for the pre-ritual. 

Gaku was supposed to be next, but he was rescued at the very last minute. By a crimson butterfly who led him to the exit, before slowly morphing into a light-haired boy.

He was rescued by Tenn, just before Riku’s resentment swallowed the village into perpetual darkness.

Gaku stood up. He had to find Tenn. He had to tell him that -

Pain exploded in his right shoulder.

“Found you!”

“Riku.”

“I found him, Tenn-nii! Aren’t you proud of me?” Riku asked, sounding pleased with himself. He dragged Gaku by the hair, his grip tight and painful. Blood from the deep wound on his shoulder dyed Gaku’s uniform deep red. Gaku could not move his legs.

Both of them had been broken by Riku.

“Tenn…” Gaku choked out.

Riku gave him an odd look. “Oh, you know Tenn-nii?”

“Tenn, don’t you remember me?” Gaku called out, “We’ve met before. You were...You were alone, in an isolated locked room.”

Isolated from his twin brother, just before he was destined to be killed.

Tenn’s expression crumbled at the unpleasant memory, but his gaze held no recognition. “You must be mistaken,” he said, “I’ve never seen you -,”

“Tenn!” Gaku struggled, ignoring the bouts of pain shooting up his spine. “I can help you! I know what happened. I can -,” He turned to Riku desperately. “You don’t have to do this. Please. Let me...Let me break this curse you have trapped yourself in.”

Riku merely stared, blinking once.

“Riku…” Tenn called out warily, approaching his little brother. He gripped Riku’s sleeves and gave a desperate tug. “Please don’t -,” He choked, “I don’t know what that man is talking about, but...please, don’t hurt people anymore. I don’t understand why you’re doing this. They don’t deserve this. None of the souls here do.”

Riku smiled, slow and serene. He turned towards his brother.

“Oh, believe me; they do.” Gaku watched as Riku raised his hand. “You don’t remember because I didn’t want you to. I wanted you to live without the pain of the memories.” His tone turned rueful. “But now, you should.”

He abruptly used one hand to cover Tenn’s face.

Light shone from his palm, and Gaku could hear Tenn’s startled gasp.

And then, he screamed in agony.

Tenn screamed and screamed, clutching his head as he stumbled backwards. Riku watched calmly as his brother collapsed to the ground, screaming his throat raw while clawing at the soil. 

He screamed, then he cried, then he laughed, then he screamed again.

Then, finally, he was still.

Riku released Gaku’s hair, causing him to slump onto the ground. Gaku watched helplessly as Riku knelt down beside Tenn’s still form. One of his hands reached out to caress Tenn’s hair, like he was comforting a child.

“Do you remember now, Tenn-nii?” he asked softly, “Of what the villagers did to us?”

There was a drawn out pause.

Tenn moved, quietly getting into a sitting position, head ducked. 

“They made you into a murderer,” Tenn whispered.

Riku nodded. “They did.”

“For their own self-interest.”

“That’s right, Tenn-nii.”

“They deserved to die.”

Riku’s smile widened. “They do.”

“Tenn, no!” Gaku cried out. 

Tenn’s dull gaze finally slid to meet his. He tilted his head, regarding him curiously. A smile of his own finally graced his delicate features.

“I remember you. You’re right; we did meet before,” Tenn breathed out. He turned towards Riku. “Riku, can we not kill this one? I used to like him back when we first met - that’s why I helped him escape.” He giggled. “It’s been a few years and he still looks as handsome as before. I think I still like him.”

Despite his sweet words, Gaku felt shivers down his spine, feeling a terrible sense of unease settled onto him.

“Tenn…?”

“Can I keep him, Riku?” Tenn asked sweetly, “We can share.”

Riku seemed to consider it. “Forever?”

Tenn’s eyes gleamed, his tails swaying behind him. “Forever.”

Gaku swallowed heavily. “What are you two -,”

Tenn and Riku’s sweet smiles were the last thing Gaku saw when he felt a hard blow to his head, and darkness covered his vision. 

A year passes by quietly in the village trapped in perpetual darkness.

There is music drifting in the air, breaking the silence in the room. A voice is humming along to the tune.

“Isn’t this nice?” the person speaks, a twinkling laugh escaping his lips afterwards. “Just you and me. We should do this more often.” The voice belongs to a teenage boy, and in the dim room, his light hair glints against the flickering flame of the candle. 

He doesn’t receive an answer. Not that he expects one.

Fingers tangle with one another in silver locks of hair. Cheeks pressed against a person’s chest, the humming stops briefly as someone lets out a content sigh. Eyes crinkle as a smile forms on the person’s face.

There is a fang peeking out from the person’s lips. He continues to hum along with the tune.

Another voice joins in the fray - it sounds similar to the first one, but lacks the same calmness and softness. Approaching the light-haired boy, another teenage boy pouts, crossing his arms. 

“Hey, Nii. When will you let me have a turn?” he whines. 

The boy’s brother regards him with a soft smile. “Soon, little brother. Let me have my fun,” he answers with practiced patience.

The second boy continues to pout, and out of fondness, the first boy reaches out to pat his little brother’s hair - one that is as red as the sky during the break of dawn.

The light-haired boy kisses the shoulder of the person in his arms, making a pleased sound at the back of his throat. The person is warm against him - a comfortable contrast to his own cold skin. He hasn’t felt proper warmth in years; he nearly forgets what it feels like.

“Tenn-nii,” the red-haired boy whines again, “May I dance with him now? May I? Please?” He nuzzles against the back of Tenn’s neck, inhaling his scent. Something which nestles in the boy’s red locks graze Tenn’s skin. It feels sharp, and perhaps even painful.

But Tenn merely smiles serenely as he continues to dance, unbothered by the sensation at the back of his neck.

“Okay, little brother,” he cooes, “I’ll give you a turn.”

The red-haired boy happily takes Tenn’s place, taking the person’s hands and leading them towards himself. Once they are chest to chest, the boy embraces the person, pressing his cheek against their chest, and wrapping his arms around their waist.

“Be careful of your claws, Riku,” Tenn croons into his ears, “You know how careless you can be with your own toys.”

Riku lets out a thrilling laughter. “Okay, Tenn-nii. I’ll be careful with him.” He presses an open-mouthed kiss on the side of the person’s throat. In the dimness of the room, his eyes glint as he glances at his brother.

“You love him, after all.”

Riku and the man in his arms continue to dance slowly in the center of the empty bedroom. Tenn sits on the window sill, singing along to the song playing on the radio. It’s an English song - one he remembers that he was introduced to by a handsome military officer who came to visit their village many, many years ago. 

_Have I found you? Flightless bird. Jealous, weeping. _

He loves this song, just as much as he adores the silver-haired military officer dancing with Riku in his arms.

“Why don’t we dance together, Tenn-nii?” Riku suggests, “I’m sure he’ll be pleased. Won’t you?”

The man in Riku’s arms gives a mechanical nod. His eyes are staring at Tenn, but aside from the hazy recognition, his gaze is glassy and unclear. Tenn smiles, revealing his fangs. Behind him, his nine tails sway languidly.

“I’d love to,” he replies, “Riku is so kind, sharing him with me.”

Riku laughs, the little horns on his head grazing the man’s chin as he nuzzles the man’s neck. “It is I who should thank you.” He reaches out a hand towards Tenn, to which the boy accepts, interlacing their fingers together.

He presses himself against the man’s back, trapping him between him and Riku. “Perhaps,” he agrees.

“Aren’t you glad he’s here to stay?” Riku asks, his claws lightly grazing the man’s cheek.

“Very,” says Tenn, pressing an open mouth kiss against the man’s throat, his fangs grazing the skin. Should he bite? It’s a tempting idea, one he is willing to gamble.

Between them, the man makes a sound, his eyes blinking slowly. 

“Shh. You don’t have to wake up,” Tenn says comfortingly, “Be with us forever. We’ll take care of you. We love you so much.”

“Gaku.”

  
  
  


“You...love...me…” Gaku croaks out.

“Mm. Very much,” Tenn whispers, moving his head to kiss him lightly on the lips. Tenn nibbles on Gaku's bottom lip, hard enough to draw droplets of blood.

“Forever,” agrees Riku, pressing his cold lips against Gaku’s trembling eyelids. His claws rest on the spot above Gaku's heart, which thrums steadily in his chest.

Unlike the silent, still hearts in Tenn and Riku's own.

The trio continue to dance, with the song playing in the background in an endless loop. The audience in the room, with their cold, stiff bodies and glassy, dead eyes continue to watch them.

The story begins with a curse, and unlike in most fairy tales, Gaku failed to break it.

**Author's Note:**

> Writing this was so much fun! I've been looking forward to posting it since I finished it hahah it's actually a teaser/hint to a bigger AU a friend and I have been talking about for a few months. I'm not sure if that AU will be written, but hopefully in the future when we're not so busy with school, it might be a possibility?
> 
> Here is an accompaying art for this fic!: https://twitter.com/phius_art/status/1162699511501922304?s=19
> 
> Please give it lots of love! He did a great job with it~
> 
> Kudos/comments/bookmarks are appreciated and you can find me on Twitter @tennssi0907 ~


End file.
